


Breath

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Inhale…Exhale...





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS fic, and an attempt to help me get ideas for my novel, please be kind...

_ Inhale… _

 

It was three hours of DiNozzo being late to work before Gibbs knew something was wrong. 

 

Gibbs had been annoyed when the first hour had passed.

 

Gibbs had been furious as the second went by without his SFA bouncing in with a multitude of excuses.

 

As the third hour passed without DiNozzo reporting in, Gibbs became worried.

 

_ Exhale…  _

 

Gibbs instructed McGee to track  the DiNozzo’s cell, and when it showed up at Tony’s apartment, Gibbs’ gut churned.

 

Some sixth sense told Gibbs that Tony wasn’t just sleeping in. 

  
  


_ Inhale… _

 

Gibbs didn’t bother taking McGee or David. They’d just slow him down.

  
  


When he pulled up to Tony’s building It was a bit of a blur. Gibbs didn’t really remember flying out of the car and up the many steps to DiNozzo’s apartment.

 

He just remembered breaking down the door  and seeing Tony writhing on the floor, struggling for breath.

 

_ Exhale… _

 

The trip to the hospital was horrible. The paramedics were shouting words that he couldn’t hope to understand. Only one thing stood out:

 

Respiratory failure. 

 

**************************

 

He waited for what seemed like hours in the waiting room he didn’t want to call the team just yet, confident that Tony would bounce back like he always did. Gibbs didn’t even try to accept the very real reality.

 

When the doctor came out, Gibbs knew.

 

“No…”

 

“I’m sorry, Agent Gibbs…”

 

The doctor went on to say something about trauma and lungs, he thought he heard the plague mentioned but he couldn't quite hear over the buzzing in his ears.

_ Inhale… _

 

The funeral wasn’t as big as Kate’s. There was no medal, no letter from the president. Only his closest friends were there. 

 

Gibbs didn’t even bother calling Senior. Tony wouldn’t have wanted that, and Gibbs might just punch the man if he did show up.

 

They paid their respects, the sun shining down on the cemetery.

 

_ Exhale… _

 

Gibbs came back the next day, entered the little private plot. Sitting down, he looked at the headstone in front of him.

 

_ Inhale… _

 

“You girls take care of him, ok?” the wind ruffled his hair and Gibbs could almost swear he heard his girl's laughter, and a deeper, but happy chuckle. 

 

“You take care of my boy until I can join you,” Gibbs stood up, patting the headstones.

 

“You can breath now, son.”

 

_ Exhale... _


End file.
